yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arriving Rivendell/The Map of Orionis/Kludd, Nyra and Shan-Yu's plot
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends arrived in Rivendell in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. Soon, They arrived in Rivendell to see Elrond. Master Eon: This is where we'll meet Elrond. Nyx: Amazing! Snowdrop: I can hear birds. Zeñorita Cebra: It is very peaceful. Princess Yuna: Cool! Chompy Mage: By the Compies. Suddenly, the Elvish horns from before sound again. The Company turns around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge. Elrond: Master Eon. Master Eon: (bows gracefully) My friend! Where have you been? Elrond: We’ve been hunting a flock of Pure Ones and group of Huns that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass. (dismounts from his horse as he and Master Eon hug) Strange for them to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, Has drawn them near. Princess Yuna: (clearing her throat) Master Eon: Ah, That may have been us. Yuna steps forward, Elrond looks upon her with recognition. Elrond: Welcome, Princess Yuna, Daughter of Luna. Princess Yuna: You heard of me? Elrond: You remind me of your mother and Prince Edmond, You have your father’s looks. I knew him when he ruled over Orionis. You even have the Journals of Ford Pines. Prince Edmond: No kidding. Princess Yuna: Elrond heard tell about us. Edmond and Josephine: (looks at each other) Mabel Pines: Uh oh. Brownie: Sompony's in love? Josephine: Guys! Mabel Pines: Sorry. Gideon Gleeful: We're just having fun. They blushed at each other. Brownie: Edmond and Josephine sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, Then comes foals in baby carriage. Master Eon: That's enough! Elroy's clears his throat to interrupt. Brownie: Sorry. Elrond: (speaking elvish meaning "Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.") Compy Mage: What did he say? Master Eon: He’s offering you food. Comp Chest: That's great, I'm getting hungry! Later, The Company are sitting around tables in the Elven court, eating. However, Some are not very appreciative of the Elves’ vegetables. Snowdrop: (eating lettuce) These are good. Master Eon: This has been quite a welcoming committee. Dipper Pines: I'll say, Master Eon. Snowdrop: I'm full. Grinnade: (beeps about Ishani's cravings) Wham-Shell: Tell me about it. Ishani: (eating the food she craves on) Dusty Crophopper: Are you sure you're eating as well as you can, Ishani? Ishani: Yes, Dusty, Don't worry about me. Prince Edmond: (takes a few salad) Josephine: (takes her own) Prince Edmond: (saw his hoof on Josephine's hoof) Josephine: (her cheeks turn red) Sorry. Prince Edmond: (his cheeks turn red) That's okay. Josephine: Just getting enough salad. Prince Edmond: Me too. The Journals starting to glow as a sign of love. Chompy Mage: What they need is a little help from the Love Chompy! Chompy: (growls in reply in agreement) And the Doom Raiders begin their song, "The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late". There's an inn, there's an inn, a merry old inn '' beneath an old grey hill, And there they brew a beer so brown That the Man in the Moon himself came down one night to drink his fill.'' The ostler has a tipsy cat '' that plays a five-stringed fiddle; And up and down he saws his bow Now squeaking high, now purring low, now sawing in the middle.'' So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, '' a jig that would wake the dead: He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: ''‘It’s after three!’ he said. Later that night, the Map was discovered. Yuna was prepared for this moment, The moon shines at the night sky. The foals researched on the Journals for a map. Princess Yuna: We came all this way for your help, Elrond. Prince Edmond: None of us can read the map. Princess Skyla: So, We were hoping that you can. Game Facer: I'll bet you the share of my sleeping bag. Angus: You're on, Game Facer. Master Eon: Edmond, Show him the map. Prince Edmond hands the map to Elrond. Elrond: Orionis, What is your interest in this map? Edmond doesn't speak. But, He points to the writings. Master Eon: It’s mainly academic. As you know, This sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Latin, do you not? Elrond: (looking at the map. As the moonlight hits the map) Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon with the same shape and season as the day on which they were written. Prince Edmond: Can you read them? Elrond: These runes were written on a Midsummer’s Eve by the light of a full moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Prince Edmond, The same moon shines upon us tonight. Prince Edmond: We may have enough time before the full moon. Princess Yuna: It'll take days from now. Cynder: The sooner we get rid of Malefor the better. Snowdrop: I hope we'll get there soon. Meanwhile, The Huns and Pure Ones Scouts step into Weathertop, where many other Huns and Pure Ones are gathered with Shan-Yu, Kludd and Nyra. The Hun Scout Leader: The Princess and her friends, We lost them. Ambushed by Elvish warriors, We were... Shan-Yu: I don’t want excuses, I want the head of the Unicorn Prince. I want the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, Then, Armageddon and Wierdmageddon must rise again for the sake of the Darkness. Metal Beak/Kludd: Exactly, Shan-Yu. The Hun Scout Leader: We were outnumbered. There was nothing we could do. I barely escaped with my life. Metal Beak/Kludd: But you have failed. Nyra: You couldn't even bring the Alicorn Princess to us. Even, Bill and the Nightmare Family be free sooner. Shan-Yu: (strokes the Hun's head with his right hand) Far better you had paid with it. He grabs and lifts by the throat with his left hand and throws him against the pillars to the side letting the Killer Shrews killing him and eating him. Metal Beak/Kludd: They will show themselves soon enough. Nyra: Send out word, There is a price on their heads. The rest of the Pure Ones and Huns on horses all run off from Weathertop to do their will. They are going after the Journals. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225